Talk:The Terrifying Transforming Majin/@comment-3565653-20170405074934/@comment-31376474-20170405192801
You can take Bulma for additional stun chance, which is not a problem. All you need is to survive to last phase of the battle, so you reduce the damage whenever Buu is going to kill you (you can check if he is stunned or not. If he isn't stunned, restart your phone, use item and repeat hitting) If you go SSJ3 Vegeta, take Gogeta and link it with Vegeta for more ki (more ki = super attack = more chances to stun) Keep Hit and Babidi always casting super attacks. You can also get Bulma for another stunchance so yea he will be permamently stunned. Just keep in mind that you need two rotations in battle: Wave 1 1. Hit 2. Babidi 3. Floating character like bulma or w/e. Wave 2 1. SSJ3 Vegeta 2. Gogeta < They links well because of over in a flash 3. Floating character like Buuhan, Bulma w/e. Your job is to keep Vegeta, Babidi, Hit and Bulma hit always super attacks. They will propably stun all the time, but there's a chance you will be unlucky (i doubt xD) If you decide to not take SSJ3 Vegeta, then your battle looks like: Wave 1 1. Hit 2. Babidi. 3. Floating Character like Gogeta or w/e, can be Gohan aswell Wave 2 1. Bulma 2. Buuhan 3. Floating character Imo you should try this without SSJ3 Vegeta but I think Vegeta can be really handy in the begin because he can soak some damage before you proc the stun. When you start stunning, enemy won't stand a chance. Bring some deffensive items (i would say "damage reducers", ghost ushers if you have much, king yemma, icarius, whis) and Senzu obviously just in case. But if you are lucky, you wont use even a single item just because Buuhan heals and stuns wont let your enemy hit even once. TIP: You don't care about hitting until your enemy is TEQ one (last form). Battle will be long, around 25-30 minutes, but don't be worried about it. If you survive to last episode (and you should with all the stuns) you will be easily beating this guy. TEQ one hits around 30k to Int targets if he uses super attack. I would recommend you to take one Int Sealer so if your stun wont proc, you reset your game and use sealer as a first attacker so he will seal SA adleast. If you don't have sealer = this is fine! You can get items which is ok, right? :D ;) Have any further questions? Feel free to ask edit: if there 's a possibility, use supers on your stunners. If there is a chance - use super on Buuhan also because he will heal obviously. You don't need Buuhan, friend buuhan is enough but take this one dokkaned. He will provide +3ki to int units, +70 hp, attack, def. edit2: and yes, you don't need to deal damage until the last phase of the fight. In the last phase of the fight you hit like a truck. edit3: you need stunners, not hitters. Buuhan will do all the job, just stun :)